narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Madara Uchiha
}}' '''Madara Uchiha' (うちはマダラ, Uchiha Madara) - współtworzył Konohagakure i był kiedyś liderem klanu Uchiha. Przeszłość thumb|left|Madara w trakcie tworzenia KonohyPrzed erą wiosek ninja, Madara był najbardziej utalentowanym członkiem klanu Uchiha. Nawet jak na normy jego klanu, chakra Madary była niezwykle silna. Wychowywał się w atmosferze stałej konkurencji ze swoim młodszym bratem, Izuną. Starając się prześcignąć siebie nawzajem, każdy zyskał własny Mangekyō Sharingan. Dzięki mocy Mangekyō obaj bracia przejęli kontrolę nad klanem, z Madarą jako jego przywódcą. Pod jego kierownictwem klan zdobywał wszystko co chciał. Z powodu niekończących się serii bitew, Madara w końcu zaczął cierpieć z powodu nadużywania Mangekyō Sharingana i przestawał widzieć. Aby odzyskać wzrok wziął oczy Izuny dla siebie, zyskując "Wieczny" Mangekyō Sharingan, z którym poprowadził Uchiha do dobrobytu. Madara nalegał Izunę, by ten wyraził zgodę na ten czyn. Przez lata Uchiha stale prowadzili wojnę z równie potężnym klanem Senju. Aby położyć kres stałej walce, lider Senju - Hashirama Senju, zbliżył się do Uchihy z ofertą pokoju. Chociaż Madara nigdy nie chciał pokoju z nimi, reszta Uchiha chciała zakończyć walkę, a Madara nie miał innego wyboru, jak tylko to zaakceptować. Senju, Uchiha, i wszystkie klany, które ze sobą konkurowały stworzyły pierwszą Ukrytą Wioskę - Konohagakure. Wbrew woli Madary, mieszkańcy wybrali Hashiramę na Pierwszego Hokage - lidera wioski. Madara obawiał się, że Hashirama będzie uciskać klan Uchiha, i starał się zjednać poparcie, by przejąć władzę w wiosce. Zamiast mu pomóc, Uchiha odwrócili się od niego, wierząc, że tylko pożąda on więcej mocy. Porzucony przez swój klan, Madara opuścił wioskę, lecz później powrócił w celu obalenia Hashiramy w walce. Walczyli w miejscu, które nazwano Doliną Końca, gdzie Madara przywołał Dziewięcio Ogoniastego Demonicznego Lisa przeciwko Hashiramie. Kontrola nad Kyuubim został ostatecznie zerwana, a Madarę uznano za zmarłego. Pomimo takiego wrażenia, został pokonany i poważnie osłabiony, lecz był w stanie zdobyć DNA Hashiramy Senju, do pomocy mu w przyszłych celach. Wygląd Pierwotnie Madara nosił długie, sterczące do ramion czarne włosy. W przeciwieństwie do Izuny, Madara nie związywał włosów w koński ogon. Nosił również standardowy strój klanu Uchiha: czarna koszulę z wysokim kołnierzykiem i herbem klanu na jego górnej części pleców i niebieskie spodnie z bandażami na końcu, choć ma tendencję, by czasami opuścić kołnierz koszuli. Na jego pasie, miał bandaż, a wokół niego był przewiązany worek, w którym prawdopodobnie posiadał narzędzia ninja. Na oświadczenie rozejmu między klanem Senju i założeniem Konohagakure, włosy Madary są znacznie dłuższe, prawie do długości pasa. Nosił również ochraniacz na czoło i czerwoną zbroję, podobną do wyglądu tych, które noszą samuraje i klan Senju. Po ucieczce odrzuca swój ochraniacz. Umiejętności Madara jest uważany za jednego z najbardziej utalentowanych ninja w historii i w klanie Uchiha. Zauważono, że urodził się z niezwykle potężną chakrą, którą jak stwierdził Kyuubi, jest nawet bardziej mroczniejsza niż jego własna. Mówi się, że jest najmocniejszym shinobi jaki kiedykolwiek byl w klanie Uchiha, Madara posiada zarówno ogromną sprawność w walce i doświadczenie ze względu na jego podeszły wiek. Sam fakt ze walczył niezliczoną ilość bitew z Hashiramą Senju które przeżył pomimo że Hashirama był najsilniejszym shinobim w tamtych czasach potwierdza to że sam Madara był równie silny. Według Kabuto, ożywione ciało Madary jest inne i specialne od tych innych ożywionych przez Edo Tensei, mówiąc że jego siła jest większa niż w jego 'złotych czasach'. To później wprawiło Gaarę w zdumienie który gdybał czy już za życia nie miał on boskich mocy. Taijutsu & Kenjutsu W latach świetności Madara ukazał ogromne umiejętności jeśli chodzi o Taijutsu i Kenjutsu, ukazując wtedy gdy obezwładnił pewnego Shinobiego i 'pożyczył' jego miecz którym sam powyrzynał znaczną część Czwartej Dywizji. Jego styl władania mieczem przypomina taniec artystyczny ukazujący elegancję i zręczność nawet trzymając miecz z tyłu rękojeści. Wraz z jego umiejętnościami przewidywania Sharingana jest prawie niemożliwością zranić go normalnym sposobem. Zwykłym kopnięciem z półobrotu odbił wielu shinobich ukazując także jego wielką siłę fizyczną. Ukazał też znaczną szybkość, będąc w stanie ominąć wszystkie ataki piaskowe Gaary oraz obezwładnić wielu shinobich naraz. Transformacja Natury thumb|212px|Madara używa Jukai KōtanMadara ukazał mistrzostwo we władaniu technikami ognia. W mandze żeby ugasić tylko jedną z jego technik ognia musiała interweniować wielka grupa użytkowników elementu wody. W jego konfrontacji z Hashiramą Senju w Dolinie Końca, zyskał część jego 'siły' i jest w stanie używać elementu Drewna jak uzkazane to zostało poprzez technikę Jukai Kōtan. Jako użytkownik tego kekkei genkai potrafi też używać elementów które są jego komponentami czyli elementów ziemi i wody. Jak też każdy użytkownik Rinnegana ma potencjał do opanowania wszystkich podstawowych natur chakry. Dōjutsu Sharingan Madara opanował swojego Sharingana w młodym wieku i otrzymał pochwałę za to. Używając go mógł natychmiastowo umieścić ofiarę w paralizującym Genjutsu jednym rzutem oka, więc Ci który z nim walczyli przestrzegali innych przed patrzeniem mu prosto w oczy podczas walki. Tak jak Itachi, osiągnął takie mistrzostwo że może mieć go aktywowanego cały czas z minimalnym zużyciem jego chakry. Mangekyō Sharingan thumb|left|Wieczny Mangekyo Sharingan MadaryMadara był pierwszym z Uchiha, który aktywował Mangekyō Sharingan. On i jego brat Izuna, który zdobył go równocześnie z Madarą, użyli go w celu przejęcia władzy w klanie Uchiha. Po całkowitym oślepnięciu z powodu korzystania z Mangekyō Sharingana, Madara wszczepił sobie oczy Izuny, które następnie obudziły nowego "Wiecznego" Mangekyō Sharingana - połączenie jego własnego Mangekyō i Mangekyō Izuny. Wraz z nim, Madara nie musiał obawiać się ryzyka utraty swojego wzroku ponownie. Itachi wspomina że Madara posiadł jeszcze jedną nieznaną umiejętność poprzez otrzymanie Wiecznego Mangekyō Sharingana. Madara użył swojego Mangekyō Sharingana, by w pełni kontrolować Kyubiego a także posiada technikę która może być uaktywniona gdy już opanowało się Tsukuyomi i Amaterasu, Susanoo. Jego obrona jest niezmiernie wielka nawet w formie klatki piersiowej gdy oparło się Choodama Rasenganowi Naruto bez żadnych obrażeń. Susanoo Madary wydaje się być zupełnie inny od pozostałych ukazanych, ukazuje on Dwie różne strony połączone wzdłuż ich kręgosłupów każda ukazująca osobną parę rąk i twarze które różnią się od siebie. Trzyma on po jednym falistym ostrzu w prawych rękach każdej ze stron i wygląda na to że może on także wspomagać niektóre jego techniki formując pieczęcie z rąk razem z nim w czasie walki. Rinnegan thumb|Rinnegan Madary Madara nie długo przed śmiercią zdołał go obudzić i ma też zdolność przełączania się pomiędzy nim a Wiecznym Mangekyō na życzenie. Tak jak każdy jego użytkownik może używać Sześciu Ścieżek włączając Ścieżkę Preta którą zaabsorbował jedną z najsilniejszych technik Naruto. Kiedy łączy te umiejętności wraz z jego Susanoo, mógł przyciągnać z atmosfery dwa masywne meteoryty nad pole bitwy. Jeżeli jeden zostałby spowolniony, drugi spada na niego 'przybijając' pierwszy. Tą techniką Madara zmiótł większość 4 Dywizji oraz prawie zabił Ōnokiego. Wyposażenie Madara miał spory arsenał broni jednakże najbardziej rozpoznawalną była jego Gunbai, czyli jego drewniany wojenny wachlarz który była połączony z kosą przy pomocy łańcucha. Przez całe swoje życie został ukazany z różnymi mieczami aż nawet do Czwartej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi. Część II Ograniczenie Jinchūriki thumb|Madara wskrzeszony przez KabutoMadara zostaje przywołany w postaci szóstej trumny, jako szantaż dla Tobiego, który podszywał się pod jego tożsamość, przez Kabuto Yakushiego. Dzięki temu, były asystent Orochimaru dołącza do Akatsuki. Światowa Wojna Shinobi Madara zostaje przywołany przez Mū, który jest bardzo przestraszony jego tożsamością. Chwilę potem, pojawia się na pagórku, prezentując się Zjednoczonym Siłom Shinobi, którzy zastanawiają się, jaka jest w takiej sytuacji prawdziwa tożsamość Tobiego. Uchiha zastanawia się, kto stoi za jego przywołaniem. Drugi Tsuchikage mówi mu, że sam chciałby wiedzieć, gdy nagle zaczyna przemawiać przez niego Kabuto, mówiąc Madarze, że jest asystentem Tobiego, a także, że przed przywołaniem został "ulepszony". Madara jest zirytowany sytuacją, mówi Kabuto, że ten nie może znać jego mocy. Wężowiec każe więc pokazać Madarze jego potęgę. Uchiha atakuje techniką Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku, zablokowaną przez mase Suijinheki. Czyni na polu bitwy ogromne szkody, a wszystkie ataki shinobich zostają zablokowane. Kiedy Naruto atakuje go Oodama Rasenganem, osłania się Susanoo, prezentując Wiecznego Mangekyō Sharingana. Gaara z Uzumakim wykonują kolejny atak. Kazekage za pomocą piasku wyciąga Madarę z Susanoo, a Naruto uderza w niego Rasenshurikenem. Madara jednak absorbuje jutsu, a oczom zdumionych ninja ukazuje się Rinnegan. Kabuto nie może wyjść z podziwu i chce sam posiąść cząstkę boskiej mocy. Madara mówi, że moc Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek nie należy do niego, po czym wykonuje nieznaną technikę, przyzywając nad pole bitwy 2 Meteoryty. Pierwsza skała zostaje jednak zatrzymana przez Ōnokiego, któremu pomaga Gaara. Madara jest zaskoczony, ale kolejną asteroida, wbija się w pierwszą. Gaara rozkazuje wszystkim uciekać jak najdalej. Meteor uderza w pole bitwy zabijając wielu shinobi i ciężko raniąc Ōnokiego. Uchiha stwierdza, że dawno nie podziwiał równie pięknego widoku i zwraca się dothumb|Madara zostaje zauważony Kabuto, aby ten powiedział mu, co o nim wie. Wężowiec stwierdza, że Madara przeżył walkę z Hashiramą i wziął część jego mocy. Uchiha tajemniczo sprawdza coś pod swoją szatą potwierdzając to, a Kabuto zapewnia, że jest po jego stronie. Madara próbuje przyzwać Kyūbiego co nieudaje się mu, wtedy Mū mówi Madarze, że Lis jest zapieczętowany w Naruto i że ten, którego widzą to klon. Jednocześnie informuje Uchihę, że część shinobi przeżyła jego atak. Madara atakuje techniką Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan, tworząc potężny las. Uzumaki jednak, wspierany przez Kyūbiego, odpiera atak ogromną ilością Ōdama Rasenganów. Ubolewając nad tym że nie mógł wypróbować wiecej ze swoich umiejętność, Madara ciągle prowokuje Ōnokiego uwłaczając mu, zaznaczając że to normalne że shinobi spędzają swoje życie na polu walki i że ludzkości byłoby lepiej spać spokojnie w "Wiecznym Tsukuyomi" (無限月読, Mugen Tsukuyomi). Nacierając na paru ocalałych wraz z Mū, są odbici przez Tsunade i A, którzy dopiero co zostali przetransportowani na pole bitwy. Madara patrzy zszkokowany że przeciwko niemu stawiło się pięciu obecnych Kage. Podczas, gdy Tsunade leczy rannych, Mei Terumi atakuje Uchihę elementem lawy. Madara jest zaskoczony skutecznością ataku, ale naciera na niego Raikage. Pionek Kabuto osłania się Susanoo, skutecznie blokując cios. Następnie, chcąc sprawdzić wytrzymałość obrony kage, atakuje Yasaka no Magatama, ale Gaara i Ōnoki blokują ją. Tsuchikage wpada na pomysł, aby użyć techniki zmniejszającej wagę na A, co zwiększy jego szybkość. Raikage zgadza się i obaj nacierają, zmiatając po drodze Mū i uderzając Uchihę. Madara zasłania się Susanoo, ale siła uderzenia wyrzuca go daleko poza pole bitwy. Następnie widzimy go, jak naciera na Kage techniką Mokuton: Kōrin Kajukai, tworząc gigantyczny las z trującymi kwiatami. Tsunade jest pod wrażeniem twierdząc, że jest to technika jej dziadka. Mei mówi innym Kage by nie wdychali pyłku. Madara żartuje mówiąc, by nie martwili się za bardzo kwiatkami i aktywuje Susanoo zrzucając Kage na ziemię. Następnie proponuje rozpalenie "małego ogniska" i używa Katon: Gōka Messhitsu. Mizukage próbuje użyć jakiejś techniki wodnej, ale wszyscy przywódcy pięciu wiosek padają nieprzytomni, w skutek wdychania toksycznego pyłku. Widzimy następnie jego walkę z Ōnokim we wspomnieniach Tsuchikage. Gdy staruszek przypomina sobie o kamiennej woli, atakuje swoją techniką pyłu niszcząc las i trafiając Uchihę. Kiedy wszyscy Kage odzyskują przytomność, ukazuje im się źródło elementu drewna Madary - jest naszpikowany komórkami Hashiramy, które tworzą twarz pierwszego na jego klatce piersiowej. Kabuto uważa, że połączenie Madary z Hashiramą jest jego drugim asem w walce przeciw Sojuszowi. Następnie poniża swoich wrogów uważając, że są oni zbyt słabi, by go pokonać. W szczególności obraża Tsunade mówiąc, że w porównaniu z Hashiramą jest ona nikim. Stwierdza, że jako potomek klanu Senju powinna zginąć pierwsza. Hokage zaprzecza jego słowom, po czym mówi, że z Wolą Ognia może zdziałać więcej, niż Uchiha sobie wyobraził. Przedstawia mu zasady medyków i aktywuje technikę Byakugō no Jutsu. Madara jest zaskoczony, ale nie daje za wygraną. Tsunade atakuje ze swoją monstrualną siłą, Madara uważa, że jest silniejsza, niż Raikage. Aktywuje Susanoo. Inni Kage również włączają się w atak. Mei używa swoich wodnych technik, które powodują dezaktywację Susanoo a ostateczny cios zadaje Ślimacza Księżniczka. Gaara używa swojego Sabaku Sōtaisō i pieczętuje Madare. Gdy wydaje się, że to już koniec, z ziemi wyłania się miecz Susanoo, który przebija Tsunade. Okazuje się, że Uchiha użył Moku Bunshin no Jutsu i zapieczętowany został klon. Ciekawostki * Imię Madara (斑) można przetłumaczyć jako "plamy". * Zgodnie z Trzecim Databookiem: ** Hobbym Madary jest sokolnictwo. ** Ulubionym jedzeniem Madary jest inarizushi, a jego najmniej ulubionym ikra. ** Madara chciałby walczyć z wysokiej klasy ninja. ** Ulubionym wyrażeniem Madary jest "pokonać kogoś bardzo łatwo/ bez problemu"(铠 袖 一 触, Gaishū Isshoku). Kategoria:Bohaterowie Naruto Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:missing-nin